


Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with Peter is: unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [catpennies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiary/). Spoilers for everything up to Judgement Day (3x16). Allusion to mild dubcon.

Waking up with Keller was: bewildering. Usually they were in a room (a city, a country) Neal couldn’t remember, doing something Neal wasn’t sure he wanted to be doing. He sure remembered every morning he woke up in Keller’s bed though, because this was back when Neal looked at Keller - Matty, then - like he’d hung the moon. It was always in an expensive room on high thread count sheets, and Matty liked to fuck Neal first thing in the morning, pinning him down and pushing into him roughly, the previous night’s lubrication and subsequent activities making it more overwhelming than painful. Neal came gasping into the pillows of countless boutique hotels this way, and to this day he can’t stand the scent of high-end industrial fabric softener.

Waking up with Adler was: lonely. Neal would wake up in an empty bed, always. Neal was an early riser but Adler barely slept at all. He didn't request the pleasure of Neal's company at night very often, and only for a few months, and sometimes Neal was expected to return to his own bedroom before Adler’s sheets had even cooled. But nonetheless, Neal remembers many a morning spent staring at the ceiling of Adler's elaborately decorated bedroom, thinking of the blue-eyed girl who picked up where Neal left off, when it came to the things Adler wanted. Neal often wondered who had the better end of the deal.

Waking up with Kate was: everything he ever needed, for a time. She liked to sleep in, even on days they had cons to run, and he would spend hours watching her, the dark spill of her hair, the pale curve of her shoulder, the pink slash of her mouth, pouting in sleep. He always felt moved to draw her, but the need to stand vigil usually won out. When she'd wake up she'd smile and kiss him on the mouth before slipping out of bed nude and sleep-mussed. He holds the memory of those mornings dear, like a precious thing, locked up at the bottom of his heart along with his mother's smile and how it feels, sometimes, to be one of the good guys.

Waking up with Sara was: a godsend, a breather. She was beautiful, and she got him, and he didn't have to keep too much from her, just a few things. She made him playful and handsy and for a while it had felt like he might be in love again, until the treasure. But waking up next to her was like seeing something valuable and wanting it, a treasure in and of itself, one he was never sure he truly deserved.

But waking up with Peter is: unexpected. He didn't mean for it to happen, and probably neither did Peter. It takes Neal's breath away, how Peter wakes up and looks at him then reaches for him, instead of banning him from his bed, the one he usually shares with his wife, gone to see family for the weekend. Peter kisses him and touches him until Neal moans and begs, then Peter eases into him, spooned up tightly behind him, arm tight - and Neal closes his eyes and holds on, shivering at the feel of Peter's mouth at the back of his neck, taking him quietly apart.

It turns out that waking up with Peter is also: allowed, as he gets a text from Elizabeth later that morning that just says: _Have fun baby, and mind the goods. ;)_


End file.
